Living Lies
by springlilys86
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have one thing in common. They're both living a lie. In this universe where the lines between illusion and truth are blurred to the point of obscurity, can Edward manage to save Bella without losing himself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!

This is my first story, so I hope you all will be kind. I'd like to start off by sending a HUGE thank you to my new beta and friend Ledybug! I'm so happy to have found her!

So, this is an AU-AH story. I'm not really at liberty to reveal anything else about the plot just yet. You'll have to wait and see! Thank you for reading and please leave me a review at the end. I'd like to know what you think!

Disclaimer: Surprise! I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I know you were all in suspense! All the charachters in my story come from her wonderful mind. I own nothing!

**Living Lies**

Prologue

To be perfectly honest, I never once considered myself the type of person you would notice in a crowd.

I'm sure if you think hard you can understand what I'm talking about. Imagine, you're standing in a crowded subway waiting for the train, or in line at the coffee shop down the street for a morning wake-up call, on stuck in line in the airport luggage check on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Whatever hectic scenario comes to mind, it will suffice to illustrate my point.

There are people around you who stand out and draw your attention. Maybe it's the handsome businessman, busily checking stock market returns on his Blackberry. Or perhaps it's the beautiful redhead with two small children clinging to her side. It could also be the thirteen year old girl standing away from the rest of her family completely engrossed in an old, worn-out copy of _War and Peace_.

Whatever the instance, you notice all these people right away because there is something to see or investigate about them. Something to be learned, experienced or scorned.

I am never one of those people. I am the person standing next to you the whole time while you're busy gazing at someone else. I am plain. I am ordinary. I am the average Jane. And I don't think there is anything wrong with that.

Now, to some, this trait may seem very undesirable. After all, how are you supposed to be noticed for the person you are inside, if outwardly you're very unremarkable?

I happen to believe it's better to go unnoticed. This preference has shaped my life in ways I am only just now beginning to realize.

I suppose once you have heard my long, complicated story you will form your own opinions about my life and the choices I have made. Will you believe that I have made mistakes? I'm sure you that much is true. Will you be thankful your own life has not been as trying and complex as mine? If that's the case, then I'm glad you have had it easy. Not all of us are so lucky. Will you feel sorry for me? I hope not. If there is one thing I hate, it is pity.

Now, my friend, where do I start telling you my story? The most given response to that question, is of course, from the beginning. But the beginning of this story would give away a lot of what happens in the end. So, how about we start with the simple lie I tell every day?

My name is Isabella Swan. How I have come to tell this lie is perhaps the biggest story of all.

* * *

Greek author and philosopher Aesop may very well have been among the first to admit, "Appearances are often deceiving." It is an adage as old as time itself. Every day, we encounter different people, and from that first moment we begin cataloging clues to help us determine their worth. We draw conclusions of people based on what we see. More often than not, these conclusions are incorrect.

I am the perfect example.

Outwardly, I am everything a well-disciplined son of a wealthy doctor should be. One look at me and you could draw any number of conclusions. I have never wanted for anything. My parents have always loved me unconditionally and have been there for me whenever I needed any kind of advice or encouragement. I have never been left endangered or hurt by any member of my family. My future is set. An easy life lay before me.

Lies.

All of it.

However, I have come to believe that sorting the lies from the truth is really what life is all about.

Lie number one: My name is Edward Cullen. How about we just start with that?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Appearances**

EPOV

The first noise of the day came in the form of my sister's usually sweet voice as she banged her fists on my bedroom door. "Edward, hurry up! I'm going to be late!"

I groaned and rolled over n bed. "We have an hour before class starts, Alice!" An hour!"

"Exactly! We only have an hour!" Her response was followed by two more assaults to my wood door and then the sounds of her heels clicking as she walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

Ever since Alice stated seeing my best friend Jasper, she had been nagging me every morning to get to school early for first period so they could spend time gazing stupidly at each other before class started and they had to part ways once more. It was sickening really.

I kicked the covers off my legs and sprang from the bed angrily. It wasn't as if I had _actually _been sleeping. But still, sometimes just laying in bed is nice.

Fifteen minutes later I was showered, dressed, and walking into the kitchen to be greeted by the savory aroma of my mother Esme's cooking

"Morning, sweetheart," she said to me as I passed her by on the refrigerator.

"Hi, Mom."

I gave her a quick peck on the as I pulled out the orange juice and filled a glass for both her and I. Morning family breakfast in the Cullen household has been a tradition for as long as I can remember. Because most of the time my father is working late at the hospital and can't eat dinner with us, it was decided long ago that breakfast would serve a better time for all of us to plan to be together. Now that my brother, sister, and I were older, one or all of us were usually gone at night anyway.

My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and Alice were already at their seats in the dining room. Alice had already inhaled half of her morning scrambled eggs before the rest of us even started. I shook my head, but sat down at the table without protest.

"How are the applications going, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Alright so far. I've finished all the essays I need for Harvard and Dartmouth. I'm going to take a look at what I need for Yale tonight."

By this time, my brother Emmett had entered the room, grunted a hello to Esme, and sat down beside me.

Carlisle smiled warmly in response. "Excellent! What about you Emmett? I still think you should have a backup plan in case things don't turn out the way you expect with Ohio State."

Emmett spoke while scoping eggs and bacon onto his plate. "Dad, we can't all be brains like Eddie. I know what I'm good at. If Ohio State doesn't show interest than hopefully somewhere else will."

"Son, I just don't want you to think that football is the only thing you've got going for you," Carlisle reasoned gently. "You're a smart young man. You could get in to any number of universities easily."

In all honesty, it was a true testament to human stupidity that people around here so easily accepted that Emmett was my twin brother. I was even more astounded by my own idiocy and I accepted this lie for nearly fourteen years. Emmett and I were as different as they come.

Big, burly Emmett with his broad shoulders, and dark brown hair did not even remotely resemble my less than athletic appearance. But then again, the red in my hair and the green in my eyes matched no one sitting at this breakfast table.

While I sat contemplating our differences, Emmett had mumbled his noncommittal reply to Carlisle and the conversation around the table had moved to Alice's upcoming dance competition.

"If you ask me, Eliza is foolish to even let Claudia come at all. She's missed four rehearsals this month."

Alice took ballet about as seriously as Emmett took football. It was her life. She lived and breathed any form of dance, but ballet especially. She dances for an elite dance academy in Port Angeles, and spends three nights a week plus all day on Saturday taking different classes.

"I'm sure Eliza has her reasons," Esme rationalized, "You just need to be concerned with yourself. If you do your best than that's all you can do, right?"

Alice was clearly skeptical, but wisely chose to let our mother think she agreed with her.

"I guess. I just don't want her bringing down the rest of us."

Carlisle looked between Emmett and Alice when he spoke next. "Did the two of you ask Rosalie and Jasper over to watch the game on Saturday night?"

"Yes," they chorused together.

Carlisle grinned and nodded his approval. "Tell them not to eat before coming over. We will have dinner here."

Rosalie and Jasper Hale had been friends of the family from the very beginning. Their parents, Steve and Melissa Hale had been friends of my parents when they were all in college at Harvard together. The Hales were both lawyers and owned the only immensely profitable law firm within a twenty-mile radius of Forks.

Emmett and Rosalie had been messing around since she was thirteen years old. They began dating exclusively when she was fifteen. Rose was a grade behind Emmett and me in school; the same class as Alice who she had been best friends with since infancy.

Both of my parents had no other close relatives, so four years ago when my father accepted a position in this small rainy town, the Hales left Chicago along with us to start a new life here as well. Having lifelong friends already in place did make starting new school slightly less daunting. Especially since everything about out two families stood in stark contrast to every other person in town.

Now, how Jasper and Alice came to be together is still somewhat of a mystery to me. Jasper is in the same class as Emmett and me. He had shown no previous interest in Alice as anything other than a friend for years. Until she turned sixteen. Sometime during the party my parents threw for her birthday, Alice and Jasper disappeared for about an hour, returned with clasped hands, and have been together ever since. Our parents could not have been happier.

"Edward, we're ready to go," Alice said impatiently, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Did I say I was ready?" Emmett asked under his break as he finished one last gulp of milk.

"I don't think she cares," I muttered softly enough so that only he could hear me.

We stood in unison; each kissed Esme on the cheek, and followed Alice into the garage. By the time we reached my silver Volvo, Alice was already seat staring daggers at us for taking so long.

"I can't imagine how Jasper puts up with you," I said as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"I don't hear him complaining," Alice replied with a knowing, evil look in her eye.

"Ugh! Thanks for the mental image," Emmett said, clearly as disgusted as I was.

I sighed deeply as I put the car in gear; speed out of the garage and down the driveway. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

BPOV

My first full day in Forks, Washington dawned just as I had expected. Lonely and wet. I opened my eyes to a pale printed ceiling and almost forgot where I was. It only took me a few seconds to remember the lies I would have to begin telling in just a few hours.

The black iPhone on my nightstand vibrated and chimed just as I began to become overly anxious about the coming day.

"Hello?"

The static the other end of the phone came through clear enough with the voice I have known and loved all my life.

"Nolie baby! I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday! How are you, sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm in light of all that was going on in our lives. Dad's motto seemed to be smile and it won't hurt so bad.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm just waking up. It's raining here."

"Well, that's a shocker," Dad chuckled. "How was the flight in?"

"It was alright. We had to circle for about an hour because of the storm, but once it passed we were good."

"How's Charlie?"

"He's okay. I think he's already left to go into the station."

Dad laughed out loud at that. "Some things never change. He was always intensely dedicated to something, even as a kid."

Charlie was my dad's best friend. They met at some Boy Scout camp when they were eight years old and became fast friends. They went to college together at the University of Washington and even after Charlie returned to Forks to join the police department and dad went off to Northwestern University for medical school, they kept their friendship alive and strong. Charlie stood up for my dad at my parent's wedding, and when I was born, he agreed to be my godfather. He used to come visit us for two weeks every summer when I was little.

"Did you get your present?"

I rolled my eyes. I should have known it wouldn't take him long to bring up the amazingly ostentatious gift parked in Charlie's driveway. "Dad, the car is a little over the top. I mean…have you ever been to Forks?"

"No, actually."

"I am going to stand out like a sore thumb driving that around town."

"Nolie, something tells me it's okay to stand out in a place like Forks."

I sighed and looked around my room. I had already unpacked everything I brought with me from home. My favorite books lined the shelf above the desk. My clothes were neatly folded in the dresser drawers. The black Macbook Pro my father had given me as a going away present sat below the books. Charlie had been nice enough to provide me with bed sheets and a purple comforter. Even with so many familiar articles, nearly everything in this room felt foreign to me.

Turning my attention back to my phone call, I interrupted my father's explanation for his ridiculous gift. "Okay, I understand that you like to show off sometimes, Dad. But I thought the whole reason for sending me to Forks was so that I could disappear and blend in. A car that costs nearly as much as most of these people make in a year is certainly not going to accomplish that!"

I heard him take a deep breath and then let it go. "Honey, I sent you to Forks because you need to have some normalcy in your life. Sometimes I think you like not having to stand out. I watch you sometimes when you think I'm not looking. You retreat into yourself so that no one notices you. I don't think that's healthy sweetheart."

"But how am I supposed to explain the car to the people around here?"

"Charlie and I have already talked about this. Everyone there thinks you are coming to live with him because your mother recently passed away. He's simply going to explain that the car is a gift from your mother's father."

"There really is no fighting you on this, is there?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not. I've got to get going though, baby. I've got a plane to catch."

"Where are you flying?" I asked desperately.

"It's probably better that you don't know where I'm going."

I felt the familiar stinging behind my eyes as my throat closed off with emotion. Even though I knew this was for my own good, I couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning me.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Nolie. Everyday."

"When can you call again?"

"I really don't know." There were sounds in the background. It sounded like his plane was going to begin boarding in just a few minutes. "I've got to go now, honey. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I sat on my bed, listening to the dial tone for a solid minute before I finally hung up the phone. The screen of the phone was damp from the tears I could not stop. Everything about this situation completely sucked. What I wouldn't give to be a normal seventeen year old girl with normal teenage problems.

The alarm I had set last night brought me back to reality with the reminder that I still had a whole day at a new school to get through. Just great.

* * *

Well?? Review!!!???


	2. Chapter 2: Had me at Hello

Hello again!! Here is chapter two! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two:**

**Had Me at Hello**

EPOV

By the time we arrived at the school parking lot, Jasper and Rose were already getting out of Rose's red M3 convertible. I chose my usual parking space next to Rose at the very back of the lot, away from all the other students. Alice practically jumped out of the back seat a second after I threw the car into park. Emmett, despite all his teasing of our little sister, was quite keen to get to his significant other as well.

I got out of the car leisurely, and walked around to the rear where the four of them were already standing. Jasper leaned against the back of the car with his elbow resting on the trunk. Alice was tucked safely under his other arm with a broad smile on her face. Emmett stood behind Rosalie with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. As I walked up, he whispered something in her ear that made her snicker and shake her head.

"Hey Edward, did you finish the _Heart of Darkness_ essay?" Jasper wanted to know.

"Yeah, took me half the night," I grumbled.

"I was thinking we should have a sleep over this Friday night after the game," Alice suggested. "Since you guys are already coming over on Saturday for the Mariners game."

Jasper and Rose looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Sure," Rose answered for both of them. "We could go shopping in Port Angeles a bit on Sunday; I really need new shoes for the fall formal in a few weeks."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You always need new shoes."

"So says the man who said I was the sexiest thing on two legs last weekend when we went to that dance club in Seattle," Rose chimed in a sweet, sing-song voice.

The five of us were distracted immediately as we watched a sleek, black Audi S8 pull off the main road and make its way into the Forks High School parking lot. The windows were tinted so dark that the car could have been driving itself for all we knew. The driver was completely disguised.

The funny thing about living in a small town was that everyone knows everything about you, including the car you drive. Unless someone had won the state lottery last night, the person driving this fine piece of machinery was a complete stranger.

The unknown driver steered the car into a parking space near ours at the back of the lot. Jasper and Emmett walked slowly up to the car to get a better look. Several seconds later, the driver's side door popped open and a petite girl with long brown hair stumbled out onto the pavement.

"Careful there," Jasper said as he quickly came to the girl's rescue.

The girl looked up with rose-colored cheeks.

"Thanks," she said under her breath.

To say I had never seen anyone like this girl would be the understatement of the century. I never imagined someone like this existed. She wore a simple pair of dark jeans with a periwinkle knit sweater. Her brown North Face jacket and Dock Martins kept her dry from the morning mist. Her hair was a deep mahogany shade with chestnut highlights. Her eyes seemed to hold mine in their bottomless brown pools even though she had yet to glance in my direction. I saw in her face a kindness I know I'd never seen or have known before.

"Nice ride," Emmett commented from the back of the car.

Mystery girl brushed the hair out of her face and looked back at the car with skepticism. "Yeah…my grandfather gave it to me as a gift. I think it might have been more for his enjoyment than my own."

"Are you new in town?" Alice's voice called from right next to me. I had not noticed that I had somehow made my way over to the new girl's car along with Alice and Rose. My feet must have moved on their own accord.

"I just moved here to spend some time with my dad," the girl informed us as she opened the back door to retrieve her messenger bag off the back seat.

Alice walked forward until she was standing right in front of the girl.

"I'm Alice, by the way. The nosy one is my big brother Emmett."

Emmett waived from the front of the car where he was now crouching down to get a better look at the front grill.

"That's Jasper and his sister Rosalie." Alice nodded in their direction. Jasper smiled warmly and extended his hand towards the new girl. She shook his hand timidly and quickly put it back in her pocket. Rosalie didn't nod; she only raised her eyebrows and turned her head to gaze lazily off into the distance.

"And this is my brother Edward."

When Alice said my name, the girl turned her dangerously gorgeous brown eyes onto me and I knew I was a goner. She smiled kindly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Bella," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you Bella," I said, extending my hand towards her. She shook my hand and when the soft skin of her palm met mine I felt an electric jolt shot through me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I dropped her hand in shock and was immediately sorry. The look of rejection on her face was heartbreaking. I knew instantly that look of sadness was one I never wanted to see in her eyes again. I'd have to make it up to her.

"What did you say your name was?" Emmett asked, finally joining the conversation after his point-by-point inspection of her vehicle.

"Bella," she repeated, though this time it sounded more like a question than an answer. "Isabella Swan…but I like to be called Bella."

Rosalie's head snapped back to focus on Bella at once. "You're Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes."

Alice was equally confused. "No one knew he had a daughter."

"I've never spent much time here, just a week or two in the summer mostly. He used to visit my mom and I back east."

I took in every detail about her face as she gave us this bit of information. It almost seemed as if this was part of a speech she had rehearsed over and over again by herself in front of the mirror to make it sound believable. Something about her story wasn't true. Then again, perhaps I was reading too much into things…

"Where's your mother now? Why aren't you with her?" Rose asked, pointedly.

"She's dead," Bella explained, looking down at her boots and shifting from one foot to the other.

This time I could tell she was speaking the absolute truth. The blush left her cheeks to be replaced instead by such a sudden paleness I almost asked if she was going to be ill. I glared at Rose for her callousness.

Off in the distance the warning bell rang, signaling five minutes before the start of class.

"Would you like me to take you to the main office?" I offered. "I'm sure that's where they told you to go."

Bella raised her gaze from the ground and looked at me again. I almost lost my breath at the swirl of emotions I saw in her eyes.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Come and find us at lunch, Bella," Alice called as she and the others started walking towards their classes. Jasper and I had Senior English together first period. After telling him I would see him in class, Bella and I started off to the main office building.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's not exactly the most tactful person in the world."

"It's okay," she quickly dismissed. "There was no way she could have known."

"I am surprised that Chief Swan never mentioned you before. He's been over to our house a few times to watch baseball games with my father."

"I guess some things people just don't talk about."

I'm not really sure I understood what she meant, but I nodded anyway.

* * *

A/N- I understand you're probably still confused. Hang in there! It will all make sense. I would really like to hear what more of you think?? Please??


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing You

Hello again!! Here is chapter two! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two:**

**Had Me at Hello**

EPOV

By the time we arrived at the school parking lot, Jasper and Rose were already getting out of Rose's red M3 convertible. I chose my usual parking space next to Rose at the very back of the lot, away from all the other students. Alice practically jumped out of the back seat a second after I threw the car into park. Emmett, despite all his teasing of our little sister, was quite keen to get to his significant other as well.

I got out of the car leisurely, and walked around to the rear where the four of them were already standing. Jasper leaned against the back of the car with his elbow resting on the trunk. Alice was tucked safely under his other arm with a broad smile on her face. Emmett stood behind Rosalie with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. As I walked up, he whispered something in her ear that made her snicker and shake her head.

"Hey Edward, did you finish the _Heart of Darkness_ essay?" Jasper wanted to know.

"Yeah, took me half the night," I grumbled.

"I was thinking we should have a sleep over this Friday night after the game," Alice suggested. "Since you guys are already coming over on Saturday for the Mariners game."

Jasper and Rose looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Sure," Rose answered for both of them. "We could go shopping in Port Angeles a bit on Sunday; I really need new shoes for the fall formal in a few weeks."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You always need new shoes."

"So says the man who said I was the sexiest thing on two legs last weekend when we went to that dance club in Seattle," Rose chimed in a sweet, sing-song voice.

The five of us were distracted immediately as we watched a sleek, black Audi S8 pull off the main road and make its way into the Forks High School parking lot. The windows were tinted so dark that the car could have been driving itself for all we knew. The driver was completely disguised.

The funny thing about living in a small town was that everyone knows everything about you, including the car you drive. Unless someone had won the state lottery last night, the person driving this fine piece of machinery was a complete stranger.

The unknown driver steered the car into a parking space near ours at the back of the lot. Jasper and Emmett walked slowly up to the car to get a better look. Several seconds later, the driver's side door popped open and a petite girl with long brown hair stumbled out onto the pavement.

"Careful there," Jasper said as he quickly came to the girl's rescue.

The girl looked up with rose-colored cheeks.

"Thanks," she said under her breath.

To say I had never seen anyone like this girl would be the understatement of the century. I never imagined someone like this existed. She wore a simple pair of dark jeans with a periwinkle knit sweater. Her brown North Face jacket and Dock Martins kept her dry from the morning mist. Her hair was a deep mahogany shade with chestnut highlights. Her eyes seemed to hold mine in their bottomless brown pools even though she had yet to glance in my direction. I saw in her face a kindness I know I'd never seen or have known before.

"Nice ride," Emmett commented from the back of the car.

Mystery girl brushed the hair out of her face and looked back at the car with skepticism. "Yeah…my grandfather gave it to me as a gift. I think it might have been more for his enjoyment than my own."

"Are you new in town?" Alice's voice called from right next to me. I had not noticed that I had somehow made my way over to the new girl's car along with Alice and Rose. My feet must have moved on their own accord.

"I just moved here to spend some time with my dad," the girl informed us as she opened the back door to retrieve her messenger bag off the back seat.

Alice walked forward until she was standing right in front of the girl.

"I'm Alice, by the way. The nosy one is my big brother Emmett."

Emmett waived from the front of the car where he was now crouching down to get a better look at the front grill.

"That's Jasper and his sister Rosalie." Alice nodded in their direction. Jasper smiled warmly and extended his hand towards the new girl. She shook his hand timidly and quickly put it back in her pocket. Rosalie didn't nod; she only raised her eyebrows and turned her head to gaze lazily off into the distance.

"And this is my brother Edward."

When Alice said my name, the girl turned her dangerously gorgeous brown eyes onto me and I knew I was a goner. She smiled kindly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Bella," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you Bella," I said, extending my hand towards her. She shook my hand and when the soft skin of her palm met mine I felt an electric jolt shot through me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I dropped her hand in shock and was immediately sorry. The look of rejection on her face was heartbreaking. I knew instantly that look of sadness was one I never wanted to see in her eyes again. I'd have to make it up to her.

"What did you say your name was?" Emmett asked, finally joining the conversation after his point-by-point inspection of her vehicle.

"Bella," she repeated, though this time it sounded more like a question than an answer. "Isabella Swan…but I like to be called Bella."

Rosalie's head snapped back to focus on Bella at once. "You're Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes."

Alice was equally confused. "No one knew he had a daughter."

"I've never spent much time here, just a week or two in the summer mostly. He used to visit my mom and I back east."

I took in every detail about her face as she gave us this bit of information. It almost seemed as if this was part of a speech she had rehearsed over and over again by herself in front of the mirror to make it sound believable. Something about her story wasn't true. Then again, perhaps I was reading too much into things…

"Where's your mother now? Why aren't you with her?" Rose asked, pointedly.

"She's dead," Bella explained, looking down at her boots and shifting from one foot to the other.

This time I could tell she was speaking the absolute truth. The blush left her cheeks to be replaced instead by such a sudden paleness I almost asked if she was going to be ill. I glared at Rose for her callousness.

Off in the distance the warning bell rang, signaling five minutes before the start of class.

"Would you like me to take you to the main office?" I offered. "I'm sure that's where they told you to go."

Bella raised her gaze from the ground and looked at me again. I almost lost my breath at the swirl of emotions I saw in her eyes.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Come and find us at lunch, Bella," Alice called as she and the others started walking towards their classes. Jasper and I had Senior English together first period. After telling him I would see him in class, Bella and I started off to the main office building.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's not exactly the most tactful person in the world."

"It's okay," she quickly dismissed. "There was no way she could have known."

"I am surprised that Chief Swan never mentioned you before. He's been over to our house a few times to watch baseball games with my father."

"I guess some things people just don't talk about."

I'm not really sure I understood what she meant, but I nodded anyway.

* * *

A/N- I understand you're probably still confused. Hang in there! It will all make sense. I would really like to hear what more of you think?? Please??


End file.
